


Here to Help

by jennisnotokay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennisnotokay/pseuds/jennisnotokay
Summary: His head felt fuzzy, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the withdrawals or because of Dorian Parvus.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I have been in Dragon Age/Cullrian hell for three weeks. This is what has come of it.

Dorian was fed up with how awful the recruits have been doing. There was no passion, no finesse. There was a war happening through Thedas. There was a giant gaping hole in the sky. Now was not the time for complacency. Commander Cullen was in charge of the recruits. It is his responsibility to watch his charges. Vivenne and him can do only so much more for the soldiers. There focus was the mages and the mages were doing just fine. 

He traveled past Solas in the rotunda, a simple greeting shared between the two of them before he continued towards the Commander’s office.

Confrontation was something Dorian lived for. He expected an argument to ensue between Cullen and himself. It was safe to say that the former Knight-Captain turned Commander of the Inquisition and the dastardos Tevienter Magister who probably knows blood magic (even though he doesn’t, but he is always a firm believer in there is no such thing as bad rumors).

He pushed open the door to the Commander’s office without knocking. He walked right in, opened his mouth, ready to lament his observations and annoyance, only to find an empty office. 

This was very strange. He wasn’t with the recruits or his office. He could have been in the war room, but all the companions were usually informed by the Inquisitor that they should be ready to depart any moment if the war table was called. He wasn’t sure what other haunts the other would have.

There was a sound above him that caused him to rip his eyes from the area. He made his way to the ladder and made his way up. The sight he saw was alarming.

Cullen was in the corner of his room, under where there was a gaping hole in the roof (how is that still not fixed). He had no shirt on, a blanket wrapped haphazardly around him, but he was sweating and shaking as if he had come down with a sickness.

His face was buried in his hands. Dorian was concerned.

“Commander?”

The blond man’s head shot up. He seemed shock to see Dorian, but Dorian was shocked by the tears streaming down his face. He wiped his hand over his face and moved to stand, but he stumbled. Dorian moved quickly, his hand moving to Cullen’s waist, holding him up. His other hand rested on the man’s shoulder. His face was full of concern.

“D-don’t… ask…,” Cullen’s voice was hoarse.

Dorian was silent, but carefully wrapped his arms around Cullen’s waist tightly around the other and moved his arm over his shoulder and carefully moved the other to the bed. Cullen must have been too weak to argue with him. 

He got the Commander in the bed and went back for the blanket, just to wrap it tightly around Cullen’s shoulders. He kneeled down in front of the other and lifted his hands up to touch the male’s head, but he paused when he saw the other flinch.

“... I know what happened to you back in Kinloch and Kirkwall,” Dorian said, his voice slow, “It would only be natural to have distrust for a mage, but I will not harm you, Commander. I only wish to help.”

Cullen eyed him warily, “Varric?”

“... Yes, and Cassandra and the Inquisitor. They thought it was best if I knew since you seemed the most hesitant about me,” Dorian explained lightly, his hands still hovering near the other male, “Healing magic is not a virtue of mine, but when you grow up as the child of a Magister, you learn how to dissipate headaches easily.”

Still uncertain, Cullen was quiet, but after a few moments, he nodded his head. When his eyes closed, Dorian rested his fingers gently against the male’s forehead. A soft teal light appeared from his fingers and the energy he could offer spread throughout Cullen’s body.

The former templar’s lips parted a small gasp left his lips. Dorian smiled softly. At least it was a minor reprieve from his pain.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hands away, resting them on Cullen’s thighs, “See? Mages can be useful.”

A soft chuckle left Cullen’s lips, “Where are you when I’m in bed?”

Cullen’s face instantly flushed and his eyes went wide as he stared at Dorian’s smirking face, “T-that is not w-”

“I know, Commander,” Dorian assured with a low chuckle, “I do not doubt your virtues. Now, I do have questions. I think it is safe to say you owe me some answers.”

Cullen’s expression fell slightly, “... That is… acceptable.”

Dorian nodded his head and pressed a finger to his chin, “Well, it is very simple. Really all you need to do is agree if I am right. Simple, yes? You are no longer taking lyrium and suffering through withdrawals? Symptoms include hallucinations, sweating, night terrors, and lightheadedness, yes?”

The Commander nodded in agreement. Dorian made no comment, just had a small smile on his lips. Cullen sighed, “I should be taking it…”

“On the contrary, it is awful stuff,” Dorian responded easily, “When I am low on mana, I ingest the stuff and it is absolutely disgusting. I hate it. I do not blame you.”

“But the Inquisition-”

“Is not here to tear you down. It is meant to help,” Dorian emphasised with a soft laugh, “My dear Commander, The Inquisitor would not wish for you to do something you do not wish. I would not like it either, personally speaking. I prefer you being around. Chess is no fun without any eye candy.”

Cullen’s face flushed, “Well, I’ll be sure to continue… playing chess with you.”

“Good man,” Dorian finally stood up, removing his hands from Cullen’s thighs, only to place them on the male’s cheeks, forcing the Commander to look at him. He had a serious look on his face, “Do not think for a moment that you are any less of a man because you are not taking Lyrium. You are more of a man than any. Your sacrifices have been seen. You have done your duty to the best of your ability in the past and will only do better in the future. You are a good man, Cullen Rutherford. Do not doubt that for a moment.”

The Commander seemed shock by the declaration. His face was already flushed from the male’s attention as it was, but this… his heart seemed to squeeze in a way it hasn’t in a while. Dorian smiled then and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to the male’s forehead, “Try to get some sleep, Commander. Tomorrow I will have to discuss with you how useless our new recruits are, but alas, you need to rest. Sleep well. May we meet in the Fade.”

With that, Dorian turned from the Commander and made his way down the ladder. Before his head was out of view of Cullen, he offered a wink to the former Templar before he was out of view. Cullen waited until he heard the door close before he released the breath he was keeping in.

His head felt fuzzy, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the withdrawals or because of Dorian Parvus.


End file.
